Her Eyes
by PinkFireandGoldenStars
Summary: Oneshot, Nalu Fluff. Natsu has a nightmare. TRIGGER WARNING!


**Authors Note:**

 **Hello everybody! This is the totally amazing person that posted the NaLu fanfic, and I'm sorry but I don't think that is ever going to be finished.**

 **So here's a oneshot to make up for it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FT!**

 **Also!**

 **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!**

...

Natsu's POV

"RUN LUCY!"

I fall to my knees as the pain consumes me and I clutch at my head.

I hear her scream my name.

The black is swallowing me.

 _I can't…._

"Run Lucy….please run while you still ca-"

I'm cut off as pain explodes through my skull and my eyes roll back into my head.

I can feel the needle sharp horns curling out of my forehead and blood dribbles over my eyebrows.

Lucy screams again.

 _NO! I don't want this!_

Talons slice excruciatingly through the tips of my fingers, and the blood from my forehead and the blood dripping from my hands, pool together on the ground below me.

Black scaled wings tear through the skin between my shoulder blades.

 _Please!_

 _Please stop!_

And then,

the black takes over.

The blood running from my body turns as dark as night.

As if watching from above, I see my eyes flash black and my head snaps towards the golden haired creature in front of me.

 _No…_

My body picks itself off the ground and stares at Lucy, head tilted slightly to the side.

 _NO! RUN LUCY! PLEASE NO!_

I see my mouth twitch into an eerie grin and then my body lurches towards her, claws aimed straight for her bare stomach.

 _NO! NO! STOP! LUCY!_

Lucy screams.

Blood runs to the ground. Pure, bright red blood.

Lucy's blood.

Her eyes are wide and terrified.

Engulfed in pain.

My body keeps ripping at her flesh, tearing chunks away and throwing them aside, intent on destroying whatever this thing is.

And her eyes begin to glaze over.

 _NO! LUCY! SOMEONE HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!_

At last,

the black recedes,

washes from my eyes, satisfied for now.

Tears fall from my eyes and run down my chin and I stumble to her side.

It's too late now.

There's no-one here but me.

Her stomach is gaping wide open, her clothes are bloody and ripped and her left arm is broken beyond repair.

And her eyes are dead.

Gone.

Lucy's POV

Natsu is tossing and turning as though his life depends on it.

I can't sleep when he's doing that.

And he's stolen the covers.

In fact, he's tossing so violently that I'm getting out of bed.

If he's going to hog the blanket, so be it.

I get up and softly walk into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Natsu has a tendency to heat up whenever his emotions start to influence his dreams and considering I'm almost dying of thirst, whatever's going on in that head of his is pretty powerful.

I wince as I turn on the tap and the sound of running water practically thunders through the kitchen.

I've read somewhere that it's not good to wake someone when they're in the middle of a really intense dream, so I hope I haven't woken him up.

Natsu also has the tendency to be either super hyped or super dead if he's sleep deprived… a little like a six year old.

I wrench the tap back and the water stops. I freeze.

And wait….

And wait….

…

Nothing. Phew.

I trundle quietly back upstairs.

As I'm on the step second from the top, I hear feet thumping on the ground.

"LUCY!"

Oh well. I guess it can't be helped.

I stretch my hand out for the door handle when it slams open.

Natsu is standing in only his boxers. (Which, by the way, are not covered in little dragons like everyone thinks they are.)

His hair is dishevelled and sticking up more than usual. Sweat gleams over his well-toned body, and his scarf is laying on the floor of my bedroom behind him, having falling off when he scrambled out of bed.

He must've had a nightmare.

Damn it!

Now I feel guilty for not waking him up. He always gets depressed when he dreams about Igneel.

But then I notice his eyes.

Because he's crying.

And Natsu has only cried once.

The tears trail down his cheeks and drip off his chin. His eyes are bloodshot and his lashes are wet, making them dark and more visible than usual.

His eyes widen when he sees me.

"Lucy" He whispers.

And then he falls on me.

His chin rests on the top of my head and his hot, salty tears soak into my hair.

I stagger under his weight as he cries into my hair, his arms hanging limply over my shoulders, chest heaving.

I'm in shock.

It's all I can do to hold him up.

 _What's going on?_

"Natsu?" I whisper.

"I thought… you… were dead." He chokes out, chest heaving.

 _He's crying for me?_

"Hey, I'm not dead see? I'm right here."

"But-"

"Shhh, It's okay. I'm here now. Let's go back to bed. Come on." I wipe the tears from Natsu's cheeks and lead him gently back towards my bed, closing the door and turning the lights off as I go.

I help him under the covers and crawl in beside him, lying on my side with my back pressed against his warm torso.

I pull his arm over my waist and close my eyes, satisfied.

We lie together in the dark, Natsu's breathing becoming more rhythmic and steady by the second.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?" I murmur with my eyes still closed.

"I need to tell you something." His voice carries a note of urgency.

I roll over and find myself almost nose to nose with the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"What's up?" I ask softly.

"…It was me."

"What?"

"It was me who killed you. In my dream. That's why you were dead. But then it wasn't me."

I frown.

"It was like something got inside me and I wasn't controlling myself anymore." Natsu searches my eyes, begging me to understand.

 _He was possessed?_

"I'm fine now though aren't I?" Not wanting him to worry more than he already is.

Natsu gulps and nods.

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare. And if it wasn't, I'll always be here to help out."

"But what if-"

"Natsu we need to get some sleep before tomorrow starts."

"But-"

I put a hand on his cheek.

"I promise, that I will always be here for you Natsu Dragneel, no matter what happens or who is controlling you."

Natsu breaths out shakily and nods.

And before I can chicken out, I drop a quick kiss on the bridge of his nose and roll back over, my face burning.

His arms finds its way around my waist and pulls me into him.

And we sleep, holding onto each other like there's no tomorrow.

...

 **A/N**

 **How many people thought Natsu actually killed Lucy?**

 **Hehe.**

 **I wouldn't do that.**

 **The only time Natsu cried that I'm referring to was when Future Lucy dies.**

 **And yes, that was a reference to E.N.D**


End file.
